


Era già tardi

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: E’ tardi.Non ha pensato, non è stato propriamente un pensiero.E’ stato come lanciare un sasso in un lago, e i cerchi concentrici si espandono nella sua mente.Non ha pensato, ma ormai è lì. Sono due parole – è tardi.





	Era già tardi

**Era già tardi**

 

Si chiede perché sia andata così.

_Aveva tutto – tutto, ma non abbastanza._

E, lo sa, lo ha distrutto per un niente effimero e accecante.

 

***

 

“Ancora non ci credo che ti sei lasciata,” le sussurra Dominique, mentre taglia un pezzo di carne “Ad ogni modo, stai attenta a _lui_.”

_E’ tardi._

Non ha pensato, non è stato propriamente un pensiero.

E’ stato come lanciare un sasso in un lago, e i cerchi concentrici si espandono nella sua mente.

Non ha pensato, ma ormai è lì. Sono due parole _– è tardi._

Rose ride. Ride perché non sa mentire agli altri, e ridere è la sola cosa che riesce a fare quando si sente messa all’angolo.

_Oh, sapessi da quanto è tardi, Domi._

Fortuna che Rose è molto brava a mentire a se stessa.

 

***

 

Lui la ama con passione – _l’ha accesa, l’ha riaccesa._

La prende e la sfiora, affonda in lei e le bacia la pelle.

_La fa sentire amata._

Resta fino a tardi, talvolta al mattino. Asseconda ogni richiesta, sembra non pesargli; sembra sereno, divertito e allegro. Non ha paura a mostrarsi, in ogni modo e in ogni sfaccettatura.

E poi la saluta con: “Ti voglio bene. Sei la mia migliore amica.”

_(E’ stata Rose a dirlo per prima.)_

Rose sorride e annuisce, e lo lascia andare con un ultimo bacio.

_(E intanto si crepa.)_

 

***

“Tu ti sei innamorata.” le dice Lily, abbracciandola – Rose piange fra le sue braccia, perché lo sa, ancora non lo dice, ma lo sa.

“Io non volevo,” risponde, con il volto affondato fra le braccia “Non volevo. Io merito di amare qualcuno che mi ricambi allo stesso modo.”

Nessun singhiozzo le scuote le spalle.

_(E’ così difficile anche solo pensarlo che, se lo facesse, sarebbe come ammettere che è reale.)_

“Lo so,” risponde Lily “Lo so.”

Rose odia questo scoppio. Lo odia con la forza di mille soli.

_(Non vuole sentirsi fragile, sarebbe come ammettere che è vero.)_

Non risponde – _non lo nega._

Continua solo a piangere.

 

***

 

Si chiede perché il Fato le abbia fatto questo.

Si interroga – perché a pensarci, loro hanno gravitato per tanto tempo nello stesso posto, senza mai incrociarsi.

_(Quindi, perché?)_

Quando è successo, quando è stato l’irrimediabile? Perché doveva pensare che fosse un errore, ritrovarsi a parlare per sbaglio? Allora era innocente.

_(E’ passato così tanto prima di diventare colpevole – e quindi, perché? Perché non poteva restare com’era?)_

 

***

 

E l’ha immaginato tante, troppe volte ormai.

Ha immaginato Dominique osservarla severa, le labbra che scompaiono. Ha osservato il suo giudizio, costruendosi una falsa anticipazione – perché la conosce tanto, troppo bene.

_(Ha sognato di urlarlo, quel sasso in mezzo al lago._

_“E’ tardi,” ammette in cerchi concentrici “Era tardi quando me l’hai detto, a quella cena. Era tardi quando stavo con lui. Era tardi anche prima, anche prima – tu non hai idea di quanto prima._

_E’ tardi e mi distruggerà e mi sto solo prendendo ciò che posso finché dura.”)_

Gli incubi la svegliano giusto in tempo per osservare uno schermo vuoto, sentendosi euforica.

 

***

 

Poi lo guarda e ride, lo abbraccia e dice, davanti allo specchio: “Siamo belli insieme.”

_(Si osserva le crepe.)_

Lui ride con lei, la bacia, la trascina via.

_(Rose pensa: sono ancora in piedi. Va tutto bene. Non sono ancora rotta, non lo sarò, non è detto.)_

 

***

 

Lo sa che la fine si avvicina.

Lo sa che soffrirà, e il resto è un’illusione.

_(Lo sa che è colpa sua.)_

Ma Rose è così brava a mentire a se stessa che continua a dondolare, sorridendo.

_(Ha perso ogni cosa, perderà anche lui. Si odierà e continuerà ad amarlo. Non lo può più negare.)_

Rose è innamorata.

_(Prima di accorgersene, era già tardi.)_

**Author's Note:**

> … Non scrivo da secoli e poi torno con… Questa.
> 
> I personaggi maschili non sono definiti per scelta, immaginatevi chi volete. Per il resto… Nulla, non credo di avere altro da aggiungere. Scrivere questa storia mi ha prosciugato, non mi è rimasto nulla per le note. Perdonatemi.


End file.
